


New Beginning

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Getting Together, They leave to go to college together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica.” It was quiet, reverent, and full of hope. That hope they gained after leaving the doomed beacon behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

Erica and Boyd lived through the terror of high school with grace and surety, on the outside at least. Inside they were terrified, lost, and a little hopeless. Although you wouldn’t recognize the bruises, they were there, lurking silently underneath the resilient skin of a wolf. That may be the reason that they stuck together, alone in the world, but together against it.

Those first couple years in the pack were difficult to say the least, but they grew up. All of them. Derek became the alpha that they needed and the pack grew to include more than wolves. A banshee, hunter, coyote to name a few. They were more than pack. They were family now.

Some of the pack splintered off to go to college, but stayed in pairs for the most part. Erica and Boyd went three hours away, far enough to spread their wings a bit, but close enough in case of an emergency. For them, this was a new beginning.

They didn’t think that being separate from the pack was going to be as difficult as it turned out to be. They relied on each other and grew together, as individuals and as a pair, though they weren’t certain what the pair part meant yet. They didn’t worry about that though as they had each other as friends, and that was enough.

It was simple enough, the kiss. Boyd walked Erica to the building of her first class and he leaned down to peck her cheek, but a friend called her name and she turned right into it. There was a hairsbreadth of space between them, staring into each other’s eyes, when Erica looked down at Boyd’s lips, willing him to make the move, but uncertain if he would.

He lifted his hands to stroke her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, the world around them dimmed. Only the sound of her heartbeat and breathing in his mind. “Erica.” It was quiet, reverent, and full of hope. That hope they gained after leaving the doomed beacon behind.

Erica looked up at him through thick, dark lashes. In that moment, he knew. Her baby blue eyes piercing into his. She wasn’t looking for that something to believe in anymore. It wasn’t them alone in the world anymore, but united as one.

So he lifted her lips to meet his in a kiss that contained multitudes. Love, pride, wonder all wrapped up in two beings brought together by the unimaginable.

This was it, their beginning.


End file.
